Good Enough for you
by Leka Riddle Black
Summary: Você está realmente esperando que eu me jogue aos seus pés porque está acostumado com isso. Não o culpo. Também estou. Mas eu não vou jogarme aos seus pés, e nem você aos meus. Mas eu me sinto boa o bastante pra você.


**Good Enough for you**

"_Você está realmente esperando que eu me jogue aos seus pés porque está acostumado com isso. Não o culpo. Também estou. Mas eu não vou jogar-me aos seus pés, e nem você aos meus. Mas eu me sinto boa o bastante pra você"._

_Under your spell again  
__Sob seu feitiço de novo_

- Não é como se nada estivesse acontecido! - bradou ele.

- Mas é o que parece! - gritou ela, de volta. - Você age como se nada estivesse _acontecendo!_- completou, frisando a última palavra.

A sala estava cheia de objetos quebrados. Mas as brigas anteriores deixavam mais marcas do que as que jaziam no chão.

Já fazia algum tempo que era só isso. Brigas em cima de brigas. Ele saía, encontrava-se com outras garotas, enquanto ela ficava em casa, debruçada sobre a janela, chorando, frágil como uma boneca de porcelana.

E estavam ali, de novo, na mesma ladainha de sempre. Ele sendo infiel e ela... bom, ela era sempre inconformada.

_I can't say no to you  
__eu não consigo dizer não pra você_

Aquele era um romance que de tudo tinha para ser intocável, impagável, impecável. Das duas criaturas mais cobiçadas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ele, moreno, alto, olhos azuis e com uma lábia irresistível. Ela, loira, olhos de mel e extremamente adorável. Não era à toa que tinham tanta inveja rodeando-os. Não era à toa que havia tantas infidelidades. O motivo era muito simples: ele era Sirius Black e ela, Marlene McKinnon.

Marlene estava totalmente descabelada, segurando-se para não cair aos prantos. Sirius parecia prestes a esmagar o tão precioso maço de cigarros em suas mãos. Isso os desgastava. Ambos os lados, orgulhosos demais para dar o braço a torcer.

- Estamos em uma guerra, Sirius! - disse ela, mais calmamente, pedindo para que ele parasse. - Se não posso confiar em você, em quem poderei?

- Você agora está dizendo que eu sou o espião infiltrado? - disse ele cheio de mágoa.

- EU NÃO DISSE ISSO, SIRIUS! - gritou, nervosa, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem.

Ela sentou-se ao sofá, desolada. Deixando as lágrimas correrem soltas pelo rosto, escondidas pelas duas mãos. Ele suspirou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Eu não agüento mais, Marlene. - ele disse, sinceramente. - Eu te amo, mas não agüento mais tantas brigas.

- Não minta pra mim, Sirius. - ela levantou os olhos, o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas, para admirá-lo sentado, do jeito mais esparramado possível, como ela um dia gostara, mas que já começava a irritá-la. - Você nunca me amou de verdade. Você nunca aprendeu o que é amar.

_Crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand  
__Cravou meu coração e ele está sangrando na sua mão_

- Marlene...

Ela riu, de um jeito meio dramático, meio obsessivo.

- Dizem que a gente só dá o verdadeiro valor, quando perde. - ela disse, levantando-se. - Boa sorte com a sua consciência, Sirius. Eu vou embora. - ela pegou a bolsa e se dirigiu à porta.

Ele correu e a segurou pelo braço.

- Não vá. - pediu.

- Não adianta, Sirius. - ela disse, ainda aos prantos. - Não dá mais.

- Marlene, não dá pra aparatar! - ele bradou.

- Maldito feitiço anti-aparatação! - ela chutou a porta da frente, com a intenção de abri-la para aparatar lá de fora, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi uma avalanche. A neve que jazia acima da porta caiu, bloqueando a passagem e impedindo-a de sair.

Ela piscou, repetidamente, para acreditar que isso havia acontecido. E, então, urrou de raiva. Abriu a porta e tentou cavar, em meio à neve.

- Marlene... - disse Sirius, docemente, tirando suas mãos frias do meio do gelo. - Passa a noite aqui. Amanhã, eu vou embora.

Ela olhou pra ele, com os olhos de mel brilhando de um sentimento que ele não pode decifrar. Era algo que lembrava nostalgia, medo e carinho. Mas antes que ele pudesse sentir o que ela estava sentindo, ela cortou o contato.

_I can't say no to you  
__Eu não consigo dizer não pra você_

- Durma na cama, Lene. - ele disse. - Não vou mais importunar você.

Havia mágoa na voz dele, ela reparou. Suspirou, sentindo o ambiente pesar cada vez mais. Não era como se tivesse acabado. Era como se nunca tivesse havido algo. Como se eles nunca tivessem dividindo um lar, um quarto, uma cama, um sentimento.

Ela subiu as escadas olhando pra trás, para ele. Ele parecia bastante incomodado, bastante magoado. E ela já não sabia o que fazer. Sentir tudo o que sentia por Sirius, àquele momento, não fazia sentido algum.

E ao se deitar na cama, sentindo o perfume cítrico que exalava do lado dele da cama, ela teve medo. Medo de nunca mais sentir os seus braços a envolvendo de maneira doce e, ao mesmo tempo, urgente. Medo de nunca mais encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto ele passava os dedos por seus cachos. Medo de perder todo aquele brilho alegre que ele exalava. Medo de acordar sem tê-lo ao seu lado. Mas, principalmente, medo de nunca mais amar.

Parecia que o tempo não passava. As muitas cobertas não faziam efeito algum. Ela estava com frio, muito frio. E ela sabia o que iria aquecê-la. Mas queria ficar sozinha. Ele errara muito, pra que ela pedisse que ele voltasse.

Ela amava a Sirius e apenas a ele. Porque então tudo tinha que ser tão complicado assim?

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly  
__Não deveria ter deixado você me torturar tão docemente_

Sentado ao sofá, ele deixou a consciência pesar. Tudo que ele havia feito à mulher que amava voltou à tona. Então ele percebeu o quão foi grande o seu erro e o quão idiota fora.

Ele não queria perdê-la, nunca quis. Ela sempre foi a única garota com quem ele se imaginava passando o resto da vida. Ela era especial e acordar ao lado dela parecia tão mágico.

Tremeu de frio. E se ele nunca tocasse os cachos dourados que lhe caíam aos ombros quando eles dormiam abraçados?

Ele se revirava no sofá. Não conseguia dormir. Pensava nela, no rosto dela, no perfume e em toda doçura que emanava dela.

Como ele poderia ter sido tão idiota a ponto de não ter dado o verdadeiro valor a ela? "Dizem que a gente só dá o verdadeiro valor, quando perde. Boa sorte com a sua consciência, Sirius". Ela sabia.

Frio. Como ela deveria estar? Será que ele deveria subir e ver se ela precisava de algo?

À meia luz, ela jamais o veria à porta. Mas ele estava lá. Admirando-a. Talvez já estivesse dormindo, ele não sabia. Mas continuava linda, como sempre. Com luz, ou sem ela, ela era sempre a mais bonita dentre todas as outras. A sua Marlene.  
Ou, talvez, ela nunca mais voltasse a ser a sua Marlene.

_Now I can't let go of this dream  
Agora não consigo acordar deste sonho_

Parecia ser um pesadelo. Todos os momentos felizes dos dois passando aos olhos dela, enquanto ela definhava em frio.

Puxou um pouco de ar. Parecia gelar os pulmões, gelar o seu coração. Como ela precisava dele... E em mais uma puxada de ar gelado, ela sentiu o vestígio do perfume cítrico que ele usava. Mas não vinha do seu travesseiro, esmagado em seu abraço, mas vinha acima dela.

_I can't breathe but I feel  
__Não consigo respirar mas eu sinto_

- Sirius. - chamou, fracamente.

Sirius levou uma das mãos ao seu rosto e acariciou-o de leve.

- Sirius, eu estou com frio. - ela disse, antes de tentar puxar mais um pouco de ar.

- Shiii. - ele fez. - Você está muito gelada, Lene!

Sirius sentou-se à beira da cama deles e puxou-a para si, ajeitando-a, para deitar-se novamente.

- Eu não quero perder você, Lene. - disse ele, acariciando-a.

_Good enough  
__Boa o bastante  
I feel good enough for you  
Me sinto boa o bastante pra você_

- Sirius... - chamou-o, baixinho - fri...fri...o

O queixo dela tremia. Sirius puxou-a mais pra perto, mas não estava dando muito resultado.

- Lene, vem cá! - Ele puxou-a mais pra perto e pegou-a no colo, levantando-se. Carregou-a escadas abaixo, enrolada em cobertas, com o rosto branco e lábios roxos. Marlene podia estar tendo um princípio de hipotermia.

Depositou-a no sofá e acendeu a lareira. O fogo forte iluminou a sala, mas não levou cor ao rosto dela. Continuava pálida, sem vida e apagada. Sirius preocupou-se.

- Lene...

- Não... me... deixe! – pediu.

- Lene, eu estou aqui!

Ele levou a sua mão esquerda de encontro a dela e entrelaçou-a, com mais força do que deveria. Com um floreio de varinha, com a mão direita, preparou um chá.

Sentou-a e deu-lhe a xícara de chá fervendo para ela tomar.

_Drink up sweet decadence  
__Tome um gole da doce decadência_

Marlene tomou com inúmeras dificuldades. Boa parte do chá escorreu pelo seu queixo. Sirius a abraçava, segurando-a sentada e lançando beijos em seu couro cabeludo de tempos em tempos, mas, ao ver que ela terminara o chá com mais uma escorrida do liquido pelo rosto, deitou-a, sentando-se à beirada do sofá.

- Não podemos desperdiçar chá, não é mesmo? - ele disse, ao pé do ouvido dela.

Beijou o rastro deixado pelo líquido do pescoço ao queixo, mas não se atreveu a beijá-la. Mordiscou a ponta de seu nariz antes de se deixar ir em direção a orelha dela e sussurrar, rouco:

- Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

_I can't say no to you  
__Eu não consigo dizer não pra você_

Ele a sentiu se mexer, levemente. Segurou-a pela cintura, ainda sentado na beirada do sofá. Esfregou seu nariz ao dela. Ela, então, abriu os olhos e encarou-o, com os olhos brilhando menos que o normal.

Sirius deslizou as mãos da sua cintura para as costas dela e ela fechou os olhos, tentando guardar aquele momento para sempre.

- Sirius.- chamou, baixinho. - Me beija.

And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind

_E eu me perdi completamente mas eu não ligo_

Respondendo ao pedido com o maior cuidado que podia, ele deixou seu corpo escorregar para cima do dela, enquanto ela buscava as poucas forças que tinha pra enlaçar-se ao pescoço dele.

Então ele encostou os lábios de leve, nos frios dela. E continuaram naquele toque simples e cheio de carinho, até que ela entreabriu os próprios lábios, pedindo, silenciosamente, para que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

Mas ela mesma interrompeu o beijo, escondendo o rosto na curva alva do pescoço dele, inspirando fundo todo o perfume que ela conseguia levar até os pulmões enquanto a respiração de ambos voltava a se acalmar.

Deslizando as mãos do pescoço para o abdômen dele, ela conseguiu perguntar:

- Por que você faz isso comigo?

_I can't say no to you  
__Eu não consigo dizer não pra você_

Ele afastou-se dela o suficiente apenas para olhá-la nos olhos, embora ela tenha dificultado um pouco, agarrando-o pela blusa e impedindo-o de se afastar como uma criança que vai a escola pela primeira vez.

Ela levantou os olhos vagarosamente, com medo da resposta que poderia levar. Com medo que ele dissesse-lhe que nunca a havia amado. Ao encarar os olhos azuis do moreno, desarmou-se. Foi como se todos os seus medos e ânsias sumissem instantaneamente. Foi como se toda a sua vida estivesse sendo guiada àquele momento e somente àquele.

Ele levou a mão que estava às costas dela até seu rosto e acariciou suas bochechas de leve, fazendo-a fechar os olhos pra sentir o doce toque de suas ásperas mãos masculinas.

- Eu não sei, Lene. - ele disse, ainda rouco.

_Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely  
Não deveria ter deixado você me conquistar completamente_

Ela suspirou, como se já esperasse essa resposta. De certa forma, desapontara-se com ele. Mas de que é feito o amor se não de carinhos e decepções?

Embora ela quisesse ir embora, embora quisesse deixá-lo a mercê de todas as outras mulheres que ele tinha, não conseguia. Era ruim ficar sabendo em quantas partes se dividia o que ela mais tinha de precioso, mas era pior ver-se sem ele, chorando pelos cantos e morrendo de desejo de abraçá-lo.

_Now I can't let go of this dream  
Agora não consigo acordar deste sonho_

- Lene? - chamou ele baixinho.

Alinhando-se ao seu ombro, como se pedisse proteção, ela parou e abraçou-o, para avisá-lo que ouvia.

- Você me perdoa? – pediu.

Ela suspirou, levantou o rosto, levando os lábios em direção a orelha dele e sussurrou baixinho.

- Eu não consigo dizer não pra você. - e sorriu, voltando a se alinhar ao ombro dele.

_Can't believe that I feel  
Não consigo acreditar que eu me sinto_

Ele beijou-a no pescoço, fazendo um caminho que levou-o até seu colo, escondido entre as cobertas. Ela riu, do desespero dele, ao tentar-se enfiar por debaixo delas e, quando conseguiu, desceu as alças da camisola, beijando-a de um ombro a outro, passando por seu colo levemente despido.

Mas, quando ele iria descer, ela puxou-o de volta e o fez encará-la nos olhos.

- Prometa-me, Sirius. - pediu - Que irá ser somente meu.

_Good enough  
__Boa o bastante  
__I feel good enough  
__Eu me sinto boa o bastante  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good  
__Demorou muito mas eu me sinto boa o bastante pra você_

Ele tirou os olhos do alcance dela. Não queria encará-la. Havia feito-a sofrer por demais. Havia sido infiel, mentiroso. Um perfeito canalha. Havia feito tudo errado. E não a culparia se ela não o quisesse de volta. Mas não sabia se poderia ser fiel a ela, já que nunca havia sido.

Ela bateu com as duas mãos no peitoral dele para fazê-lo sair do transe. Ele levou um susto e encarou-a.

- Você pode, Sirius? – perguntou. - Ser fiel a mim, desta vez?

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall

_E eu ainda espero a chuva cair_

Ele se encolheu por um momento e cogitou a hipótese de fugir dela, mas quando a mesma o encarou, com os olhos brilhando, ele desistiu.

- Eu preciso confiar em você, Sirius. - ela disse. - Você pode fazer isso por mim?

Ele esfregou a ponta do seu nariz no dela e decidiu.

- Sempre, Lene. – disse. - Nunca mais vou te decepcionar, prometo.

- Então eu quero te pedir uma coisa especial.

_Pour real life down on me  
__Derrame sua verdadeira vida em mim_

- Peça, Lene. - ele disse. - eu te dou o que você quiser.

- Me dê um filho seu, Sirius. - ela pediu, com os olhos brilhando - É o que eu mais quero.

Ele beijou-a com cuidado, como se ela fosse a boneca de porcelana mais preciosa do mundo.

- É o que eu mais quero também, Lene.

_Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough  
__Porque não posso me prender a algo tão bom assim_

E eles se amaram pelo resto da noite, com apenas o fogo de testemunha. Então, embolados às cobertas, eles descansaram abraçados, trocando carícias e palavras de amor, para depois acalmarem-se pelos braços de Morfeu.

Am I good enough for you to love me too?

_Eu sou boa o bastante pra você me amar também?_

Acordaram no dia seguinte sorrindo um para o outro. Embolados, desconfortavelmente, mas ainda assim gostando, deram-se bom dia com um beijo.

Sirius, com Marlene envolvendo-o pelo tronco nu, decidiu-se.

- Lene?

Com a cabeça encostada em seu peito, sorrindo e com os olhos fechados, ela sussurrou algo em resposta.

- Eu quero de pedir uma coisa.

_So take care what you ask of me  
__Então cuidado com o que pede pra mim _

Ela abriu os olhos, esfregando o rosto junto ao corpo dele.

- Peça.

- Casa comigo?

_Cause I can't say no  
__Porque não consigo dizer não_

* * *

**_N/A: Okay... isso foi um surto. Escrevi em um dia, por impulso. Eu não sabia o que eu ia escrever na outra linha e eu só dizia pra dressa "tô com medo disso ser NC". Mas não foi (ufa.)_**

**_bom... eu adorei ela como foi feita. Eu a estava fazendo com outra música, mas quando chegou na metade eu disse "não é essa música". E me veio good enough. Ficou perfeita assim. Não poderia ter sido melhor ou mais gratificante. Amei-a e espero que vocês a amem também_**

**_kero reviiiews_**


End file.
